Mobility represents an intrinsic convenience of many types of wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones and PDAs. Capitalizing on that mobility, it is known to provide certain types of location-based services, such as delivering “static” information to a given mobile device that is particularly relevant to the current location of that device. In this regard, “static” information denotes data that is generally relevant for the mobile device's given locale, such as information on local restaurants and other attractions.
Devices, such as mobile communication devices, e.g., mobile phones have become more and more an integrated part of the daily life.
Mobile communication devices may perform functions other than communication functions to make these devices more useful to consumers. For example, mobile communication devices may be configured to store and play music and/or video files and/or to record still images or video, identify music and detect motion, text messaging capability, Internet browsing functionality, electronic mail capability, video playback capability, audio playback capability, image display capability, position sensing capability and hands-free headset interfaces, etc.
Further, in a limited sense, it is known to deliver some types of dynamic information, such as near real-time traffic information. However, location-based information delivery has heretofore not been configured and employed to enhance the live viewing/listening experience of event attendees.
One application incorporated into many mobile communication devices is music recognition application called TRACKID™, which allows one to record a portion of a song and get track, artist, album information, and other information sent to the device phone in real time.